You're Worth More Than Gold-Project Beautiful
by Tatertat
Summary: After Brett dumps her, Kim's life changes. People at school start bullying her. How will the wasabi warriors help her out? For Project BEAUTIFUL! Contains some KICK!


**Hey my readers! **

**I am so sorry for not posting the new material for so long. I just started high school and it's been pretty tough.**

**I decided to join Project Beautiful not only because it is for a great cause but also I was bullied in my younger years. I believe that everyone is beautiful in their own way. So if you are being bullied, tell someone! And remember, there are people out there that love you and care about you.**

**The song used in this story is Gold by Britt Nicole. It is a great song with a great message. Be sure to listen to it!**

**The following oneshot is for project beautiful. Enjoy!**

* * *

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low  
What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful

Kim was the popular girl, but she was the nice kind. She had the Wasabi Warriors by her side and was dating the star quarterback. Then, one day he tells her he wants to go all the way with him. When she said no, he dumped her. The warriors came to comfort her that night. She felt much better by the next morning. When she walked into school, her classmates gave her dirty looks. She looks on her locker to see messages of hate written on it. She turns to her ex and his teammates laughing at her. Grace ran up to her.

Grace: "It is true?" Kim, who was trying not to burst into tears, looked at her confusingly.

Kim: "Is what true?"

Grace: "That you were cheating on Brett?" Kim shook her head. Grace sighed in relief. "Good, I knew you won't do something like that." The bell rung. "I got to get to class." She hugged Kim before heading off to class. She sighed because her first period was her only one without one of the warriors. On the way, people would call her "ugly" or "a cheater".

Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling  
Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

People threw notes at her all period. She knew by then that she went from popular to the most hated person in the school. She quickly ran out of her period to see Jack standing there. She instantly hugged him, letting all her tears out. He hugged back trying to comfort her. He heard what they said about her. He just wanted it to go away.

Jack: "Don't let them get to you, you are amazing."

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold, gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

Kim was bullied by her ex from then on and because of the rumor, people supported him. He convinced them that she was nothing and just breaks guys' hearts. She was tripped in the hallways and harassed by the football team. But with the Wasabi Warriors by her side, she was able to keep her cool and they reminded her she was worth more than gold. She appreciated them so much, but she was started to get really depressed.

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose  
Just ignore they don't know the real you  
All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire  
Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

Homecoming came around the next week. Kim and Brett were already on the ballot. With their breakup, Kim's chances of becoming Homecoming Queen lower. She really didn't want to go. She didn't want to be too close to the football team and the cheerleaders, who turned against (other than Grace) and got her, kicked her off the squad. Kim was at Phil's when Jack took a seat on the opposite side of her.

Jack: "I heard you weren't going to homecoming."

Kim: "Yeah, I already harassed at school. Why should I go to homecoming?"

Jack: "Come on Kim, you already have a dress. Remember you decided to drag me along because you wanted a guy's opinion." Kim smiled remembering that moment three weeks ago when the date was announced for the dance.

Kim: "I don't know Jack, for all I know there can be some prank waiting for me." Jack grabbed her hand. She felt sparks that she never felt with Brett.

Jack: "Please for me?" Kim looked into his eyes, old feelings that she had for Jack came back into surface.

Kim: "Okay, I'll go. But you are paying for my food." Jack laughed.

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved  
And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

Yeah there are days that we all feel like we're messed up  
But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

Homecoming came up. Kim tried to be happy but the comments and the things people were doing to her were starting to sink in. She checked herself in the mirror, a thousand times. Was she really that ugly? She had a great time with her friends in till her song comes on. Instead of joining in on her dancing like people usually do, they stood there and laughed at her. She suddenly felt alone, she felt like she didn't belong here. Brett then poured marbles causing her to trip onto the gym floor. She heard more laughter. She picked herself up and ran out. The warriors ran after her. Kim reached the girl's bathroom and ran into a stall before breaking into tears. She couldn't handle it anymore. The harassment reached it breaking point. The warriors caught up to her and gathered at the stall door, not caring that they

Jack: "Kim, please come out."

Kim: "What the point? I'm ugly and worthless."

Milton: "Kim that is one thing that is not going to happen."

Kim looked through the tiny space between the door and wall to see Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton standing by the door.

Eddie: "Don't believe on what they say. You are awesome."

Jerry: "You're like the perfect little sister I secretly always wanted. You like a sister to all of us, well. Other than Jack because he has a major cru-." That thought with Jack covering Jerry's mouth. Kim tried to hold her laugh seeing Jack glare at Jerry.

Jack: "The point is…. you have always been the amazing one not me." Kim smiled remembering when she realized he remembered that night on the Hollywood sign that happen almost a year ago. She got up and opened the stall door. She ran up to the four of them with a huge hug.

Kim: "You guys really make a girl happy. I love you guys." She separated from them. "But I don't think I can go, back into that dance."

Milton: "Come on Kim, we are right with you."

Kim: "Okay, I'll go." The guys cheered. "Can you guys get out of the girls' bathroom?" They all nodded and headed towards the door. Kim pulled Jack back.

Jack: "Why did you pull me back?"

Kim: "Is what Jerry was going to say true?"

Jack: "Yea, but I know that you were-." Before he can say anything, Kim quickly kissed him. Jack stood there for a second shocked before smiling and kissing her, but for much longer.

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out  
You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars  
This is for you, wherever you are

Jack: "Kim, you are perfect. Don't let those other people get to you." He told her right before they entered hand in hand back into the school dance. She didn't care who stared.

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,  
You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world  
Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold  
(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,  
It's your time to shine  
From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold  
(gold gold, you're gold)  
You're worth more than gold  
(gold gold you're gold)

Jack and Kim danced the night away with the wasabi warriors. They made her feel loved and special. She felt like she was worth more than gold.

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown  
You're a king you're a queen inside and out

* * *

**Done! **

**Everyone remember that you are worth more than gold. Find your wasabi warriors. They are people that love and care about you! And if you or someone else is being bullied, tell a trusted adult. If you are a bully, stop! You don't know how badly you are affecting them.**

**Peace out and keep being you!**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
